zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
Vittorio Serevare
Vittorio Serevare is the current Pope of Romalia, and holding the title of 'St. Aegis the 32nd', the 'Shield of the Founder', and took the throne three years prior to Saito's summoning. His appearance is even more of a 'bishounen' than Julio, and he is slightly over 20 years oldLight Novel Volume 11 Ch7. He is kind-hearted in that he cares for orphans and is trying to increase the welfare of the commoners, but has to deal with politicking with the nobles in the process. Despite his kindness, he has his ruthless streak in doing anything and everything that is necessary for Halkeginia; Vittorio, and Julio by extension, is perfectly willing to use extreme measures such as deliberately provoking Gallia to start a war, manipulating many people emotionally, and even assassination if it means they can save Halkeginia from certain destruction. He had told Colbert (Flame Snake) as the captain of mage troops to destroy D'Angleterre as it had been reported to be struck with a deadly plague. After Colbert discovering there was no plague, he discovers a girl (Agnès) the only survivor and he carries her to safety. In reality Vittorio's mother had taken the Ruby of Fire ring from Vittorio and escaped to D'Angleterre to hide. The tristanian military decimated the entire village to prevent the spread of the 'New Religion'. However, Vittorio was not saddened by his mother's death and says that she deserved it. Even with his ruthless streak, Vittorio is a really heartless monster. He understands how atrocious his actions are, and knows eventually he will have to step on the path Founder Brimir has paved and commit genocide on the elves and shed sincere tears in sadness that such actions are necessary to save humanity in what is seen as a 'kill or be killed' situationLN Vol19 ch7. From his actions, it is obvious he is a master politician in manipulating others, such that even Henrietta who is known for her ferocity in such dealings,LN Vol8 Ch6 was outmaneuvered by him. The first time we see Vittorio is in episode one of season four, he presents himself in a chapel in Romalia to Louise, Saito, and Tiffania. He reveals that Tiffania is a void user, much like Louise, and himself. Astonished to learn the identities of two new void users, the three further learn that Julio is the familiar of Vittorio, and is Windalfr, the right hand of God. Vittorio was in possession of the Founder's round mirror until is was stolen from a treasure room, the mirror allowed the user to look into the past of the Founder Brimir and see the actions of his lifetime. The windstones under Halkeginia have been accumulating over the past millennia and it threatens to overturn the entire land, leaving resources vastly diminished and many will die. The Fire Dragon Mountains rose up into the air and became another floating island like Albion. Due to this Henrietta and others reluctantly agreed to the crusade against the elves for their survival. References Zero no Tsukaima>>Characters Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Void Category:Male Character Category:Romalia